A Weak Moment for the Cardio Goddess
by My 3 Angels Lost in the Flame
Summary: Callie/Erica. New Intern Alana Rodriguez and Callie spark a new friendship. Erica is fighting an internal battle. Basically Callica fluff. ONE SHOT!


**A/N: Here is a little Callica fluff I came up with while in class. Enjoy, and please tell me how you like it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy... :(  
**

* * *

Background: George passes his intern exam and becomes a surgical resident. He teaches a group of five interns, amongst them is Alana Rodriguez, a graduate from University of California San Diego. Alana instantly forms a connection with Callie, the only Latina resident in the hospital and the best in the field that Alana is thinking of for her specialty.

Erica spotted Callie and _that woman _giggling and talking animatedly from where she was standing at the nurse's station. The blonde couldn't help but to narrow her eyes at Alana as jealously coursed through her veins. The internal battle between her head and her heart was in full swing and as they got closer her heart was started to overpower her head, telling her that Alana was everything that she wasn't and would make a better match for Callie.

"Hey baby," Callie said, her hand grazing Erica's arm as she maneuvered to be behind her, peering over her shoulder to the chart she was writing on. It had been about three months since the kiss in the parking lot, and although there had been a week of continuing gay panic, they were more together now than ever. Callie still technically lived with Cristina, but was probably there only five hours a week if she was lucky; the rest of the time was spent at Erica's. Even though Erica didn't want to mix her personal and private lives, the more they tried to hide their budding relationship, the more it seemed they couldn't keep their hands off each other. One day they both decided that their effort was futile and as it turned out more people saw them in the parking lot than they had originally thought, so hiding it wasn't doing either of them any good. When they walked in the front doors hand in hand one morning, the eyes of the hospital didn't fall upon them, the world didn't stop, and the people that did notice just smiled at them and gave them a look of 'it's about frickin' time.' That day lifted a giant boulder off both of their shoulders and made their life a lot easier.

"Hi," Erica replied, shivering slightly at Callie's feather light touch.

Callie noticed the almost nervous mannerisms that her girlfriend was displaying and it was very unlike her, especially at work. She moved to face her, "Hey, what's up?" she asked in a hush tone.  
Even as Callie ducked her head under the blonde's nose, Erica still wouldn't meet her eyes.

Erica looked from Callie to Alana and back again, forcing a smile to her face. "Nothing, just a lot on my mind." She quickly diverted her eyes back to the patients chart on the counter. Finishing what she was writing, she closed the chart and put it back in the rack. "I see you later, I have some paperwork and labs to catch up on," Erica rushed, giving Callie a kiss on the cheek, before scurrying to her office.

Callie watched as her lover practically ran from her as if she had the plague, her mind trying to figure out what was making Erica withdraw from her. She was fine this morning, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary from then. Alana's voice pulled her from her thoughts, "Hey Callie I have to go, Dr. O'Malley is paging me to the ER."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later," the brunette replied, quickly slipping back into her previous thoughts. _This couldn't be Erica slipping back into gay panic mode, could it? It had been a little over three months and we're fine, aren't we? Erica may have said nothing, but I know something is bothering her._

Callie started walking to Erica's office, because the quicker she figured out what was making the blonde distant, the faster they could get back to their normal selves.

XXXX

Erica was practically at a jog by the time she reached the wooden door to her office. She rushed opening it and hurried into the room before anyone could catch her and start asking her questions. Slamming the door behind her, she leaned up against it, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her jaw at the situation she was in. She knew that Callie wouldn't cheat, not after what George had put her through with his little escapade with Izzie, but she couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling that Callie was going to leave her for Alana. They just had so much in common, both emigrated from Mexico when they were little girls, both having parent that were wealthy and having to prove themselves to be something without relying on their families' money. Not to mention Alana was drop dead gorgeous, much like 

Callie herself, and Erica didn't notice these insecurities until they were about to boil over the edge. The cardio goddess was not herself today, so she figured that the best place for her to hide out would be in her office finishing paperwork, no reason for interns and junior residents to see her at a weak moment. She sat down on the couch she had put in her office for exhausted nights when she wouldn't make it home but hardly used now. Her head instantly fell into her hands only to be drawn up again towards the door when she heard a slight knock.

XXXXX

Callie knocked quietly, and waited for a response from the other side. Not hearing one, she figured Erica just didn't hear it and turned the handle, letting herself in. She saw Erica sitting on the beat up brown couch, looking at her with an emotion she couldn't quite read in her eyes.

"Hey, what was that back there?" the brunette asked in a light tone, walking toward the couch and sitting down as close to Erica as she could without sitting on top of her.

Erica looked away from her girlfriend, for fear that she would completely break down. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Sweetie, you're not fine, you won't even look at me." Callie began, taking one of Erica's hands in her own. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"It's stupid, just forget about it."

"No, and if it's so stupid you wouldn't be so disconnected. So tell me."

Erica let out a deep breath, "Alana…you and Alana."

Callie looked at Erica's profile in confusion for a few seconds, "What about me and Al—are you- are you jealous?" She couldn't keep the smirk from her voice.

The blonde's shot her head up. "I am NOT jealous," she said defensively.

A smile was forming on Callie's face, "you so are, and it's kinda cute watching you get all protective."

Erica let out a slight laugh that sounded more like a deep exhale as she looked down at her free hand like it was the most interesting thing she had seen in years.

"But why now? I mean Alana and I have been friends since she started her internship."

"That's just it," Erica started, "You guys have so much in common and I guess it just reminds me of us and I don't know….I have this nagging feeling that something is going to come of it like it did with us."

"Baby, listen to me. Alana and I are just friends, and friends we will stay. I love you, and nothing is going to change that. Yeah, she may be pretty and smart and funny, but you are gorgeous, genius, and hilarious, and there is nobody else I would rather be with. So stop worrying because you are stuck with me and I don't plan on leaving…ever. Ok?"

Erica nodded her head as she felt her lips brush with Callie's. Their foreheads rested against one another as Erica kept her eyes closed, just breathing in the beauty beside her.

"I have to go do a consult, but I will see you at lunch," Callie whispered, not wanting to break the serene moment. She gently kissed the blonde one last time before getting off the couch and heading to the door. "Bye honey."

"Bye." Erica replied, giving Callie a sincere smile as she watched the raven beauty leave the room.

Erica's smile only grew as she realized that Callie has picked her, thought she was gorgeous, smart and funny and even though she didn't think so, she was going to have to get used to the idea that someone did.


End file.
